


Wanna Dance?

by aka_noodle



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_noodle/pseuds/aka_noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jericho isn't exactly fond of parties but they came anyway to support their friends... and in hopes of seeing someone else whose very special to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For a prompt on tumblr.

Jericho stood awkwardly against the wall. Watching as the other Titans enjoyed the party. They saw a flash of pink speed by and Kole and Jinx flung each other around the room not caring what, or who, they might bump into. They couldn’t help but smile at that, glad to see their friends, especially their best friend Kole, having fun.

It wasn’t that they didn’t enjoy parties, except they honestly didn’t. They hated loud music and hot, crowded spaces. Not to mention they were awful at small talk even when they could speak.

The party wasn’t at all their scene and they wondered why they had agreed to come in the first place. There was a crash across the room and a pink head popped up from where Aqualad and Speedy had fallen. Kole with a sheepish smile on her face after she and Jinx had fallen right on top of the boys. Jericho rolled their eyes at that, it had been inevitable the way the two were moving. Still, it reminded them of why they came.

Kole had begged them to. She had never danced in public before, and especially not with her girlfriend and had been nervous to go to the party without her best friend so they had reluctantly agreed.

And there was one other benefit to coming here. Herald had been away from their little team on a mission for some time now and was coming back tonight. This party would be the first time any of them saw them in ages and they couldn’t help getting a little excited over that.

Jericho had long tried, and failed, to deny their crush on the ever oblivious Herald but couldn’t deny that they would be happy to see them again.

Where were they? Jericho stepped forward, stretching his neck up to look over the busy room for the other.

They nearly jumped out of their skin when a firm hand was placed on their shoulder and turned around in attack position.

There stood Herald, their hands up and a lazy smile on their beautiful face. It took all Jericho’s will power to stop themself blushing.

“I’m guessing parties aren’t exactly your thing, huh?”

Jericho quickly signed their agreement.

“They’re not really mine either but well…” Herald coughed and looked at Jericho sheepishly, “If I’m honest it was an opportunity to see you sooner that I didn’t want to miss out on.”

Jericho’s eyes widened. Herald had come here to see… them?

They held that hands up to sign something but didn’t know how to respond.

“Look, I know this probably sounds stupid but I’m had feelings for you for a while now and I guess… well I promised myself I’d tell you how I felt tonight…” Jericho smiled at Herald who didn’t seem to notice as they continued. “And I get if you’re not interested or think it’s really weird or whatever but I-“

Jericho cut their friend off with a finger to their lips. They smiled up at the older hero.

‘Wanna dance?’ They signed.

Herald smiled back down at them. They held up one hand and signed ‘yes.’


End file.
